Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (6q^{3}+2q) - ( -4q^{7}-3q^{3}) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(6q^{3}+2q) + (4q^{7}+3q^{3})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6q^{3}+2q + 4q^{7}+3q^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{6 q^3} + {2 q} + {4 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{3 q^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { 4 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^3} + { 2 q} $ Add the coefficients. $4q^{7}+9q^{3}+2q$